


Pack Privilege

by wonderbug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, Erotica, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderbug/pseuds/wonderbug
Summary: Wishing to be the perfect wife and mate, Kagome sets out to make her husband's secret fantasy come true. ...But is she biting off more than she can chew?[InuKagSess; shameless smut, CU]





	Pack Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> This one's all in good fun, folks - a one-shot (?) based off my blog mini-series of the same name. Comments would be love <3  
*For the latest writing from me, check out my blog (www.ficaholic.com)!

"Yes!_ Yes!_ Oh gods, _YES_!"

Kagome's back bowed beneath the snapping force of her climax, her fingers twisting white-knuckled into the bedsheets below. Her vision went blurry at the flood of endorphins, at the pure undiluted pleasure rushing like morphine through her veins. Her body was weightless. Her senses were blissfully numb.

Above her, her husband growled raggedly as he buried his face into the side of her neck. His silver hair streamed over her flushed skin in cool rivulets of silk, his clawtips biting into her flesh with bracing pressure. Sharp fang points set themselves perfectly into the grooves of her mating mark as his thrusts grew more and more erratic, the clamp and clutch of her still-seizing channel driving him over the edge at last.

Snarling her name, he spread her to the limit as he seated himself fully inside her, spending his seed as far and as deep into her as it could possibly go. Kagome moaned at the liquid heat pumping into her core, each throb of her husband's sex eliciting an answering pulse of her own.

As their lust mellowed and their breathing slowed, his hard chest peeled away from her pillowed breasts. Golden eyes, dark and sated, swam into focus above her. Kagome brushed her fingers through his silky bangs as he lowered his mouth to hers, letting her taste what remained of herself on his lips and his prying tongue.

“Kagome,” he murmured into her. “Kagome, I love you.”

Her heart swelled. Her lips curved against his in a soft smile. Sighing, she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a full-body embrace.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his cheek, “_Inuyasha_.”

As she gave one furry ear a playful tweak, he drew back from their embrace, nipping her jawline before rolling over bonelessly onto his back. At once, Kagome snuggled into the open crook of his arm and rested her still-hazy head against his shoulder.

“...That was amazing,” she said a few minutes later, Inuyasha grunting in assent as she trailed her fingertips over the ridges of his muscled chest. “You hungry?”

Kagome giggled as he grunted again. He really was as lazy as a dog after sex—even one-word answers were too much for him to manage at the moment. Extricating herself from his one-armed hold, she pushed herself to her feet and with her hair still hopelessly mussed, and the junction of her thighs still dripping wet from their lovemaking, set about cooking him something to eat.

She took pride in seeing to _all_ of his needs, and while she longed to feel that rough tongue of his licking her clean, a famished Inuyasha just wouldn’t do. There would be time later for both of them to clean one another off—though judging by the way he was watching her now as she took the kettle of ramen off the fire, she wouldn’t be waiting long. Propped up on one arm, his gleaming eyes followed her languidly as she pattered naked about the hut.

Kagome flashed him a sultry smile. They’d been married almost three years now, and she still felt like she was on her honeymoon. After all they’d been through together, sometimes—like _now_—her love for him was so strong that it nearly overwhelmed her. Blinking back the tears that pricked at her eyes, she padded over to him with his second supper.

“Everything okay?” he asked gruffly as she settled down beside him, his sensitive nose picking up even that faint scent of salt in the air.

“Yeah,” Kagome said, grinning as she gave one of his forelocks a light tug. “Eat up!”

Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice. Wolfing down the ramen in record time, he pinned Kagome beneath him shortly thereafter, just as intent on devouring her as he’d been on his meal. His mouth fastened to her sex-slicked flesh, and they were right back to where they’d started when the night began—with Kagome confiding to him that she’d used to fantasize about him ravishing her in a fit of temper.

As she’d gone on to sheepishly confess that she’d used to pick fights with him or flirt with Kouga just to get a rise out of him, he’d gotten riled up in earnest and started going down on her with fierce intensity. Things had spiraled from there—and _ravished_ she had been.

“Oh, _Inuyasha_,” she moaned presently, her thighs quivering in his hands as he dragged yet another lingering orgasm from her.

After licking her spotless, he sat up as Kagome urged him back. Crawling over to him on her hands and knees, she settled between the gap in his legs and began to stroke him. He groaned softly at her touch, his demonic stamina making him rock-hard in an instant.

“Tell me what you fantasize about, Inuyasha,” she said huskily as she rolled her thumb over the dampening head of his erection.

“You,” he answered roughly, tangling one set of his claws in her hair.

Kagome smiled, tightening her grip. “That’s nice to hear...”

“It’s true,” he panted, the tips of his fangs showing as she rotated her wrist _just_ right.

“Well, what _specifically_ then?” she pressed. “I told you my secret fantasy—it’s only fair that you tell me yours.”

“Kagome...”

“Come on, Inuyasha,” she said sweetly, giving his balls a gentle squeeze. “I’m your _wife_. You can tell me anything.”

Frowning, he considered her. “You’re not gonna like it.” He glanced aside, muttering, “Hell, _I_ don’t even like it.”

“Try me,” Kagome coaxed, now skimming her fingers soothingly along the base of his shaft. “There’s absolutely nothing for you to be ashamed of—_ever_.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened even as he shivered at the caress. Patiently, lovingly, Kagome continued to stroke him, trying to put him at ease. It truly was amazing and heartwarming how much he’d opened up to her over the years, but he still had his doubts and insecurities, which he kept close to the chest.

“I want to make your fantasies come true, Inuyasha,” she whispered ardently, holding his gaze.

Indecision flickered in the mirrored surface of his eyes. Knowing it was now or never, she captured him in her mouth with a breathy, “_Tell me, please.”_

Inuyasha shuddered, growling wretchedly out, “_Sesshoumaru._”

Kagome reeled back in shock, Inuyasha’s cock springing from her mouth. At once, he went rigid, his shoulders hunching as he crushed a clawed hand to his face and swore.

Dazed, Kagome sat back on her haunches. If she thought she’d misheard him earlier, his defensive reaction certainly proved otherwise. Bracing her palms against her thighs, she struggled to come to terms with what he’d just revealed.

Needless to say, she had _not_ been prepared for this. She’d been expecting him to say something along the lines of wanting to try full-on anal or maybe even wanting to watch her fool around with another girl. Homosexuality _and_ incest was a bit of a double-whammy to say the least...

Kagome drew in a steadying breath. This was the guy she loved more than anyone else in the world. So he was bisexual and into his brother...Kagome was a modern, forward-thinking woman. She came from a sexually progressive era and had read a lot of yaoi manga, besides.

She could handle this.

Nodding confidently to herself, Kagome prised Inuyasha’s hand away from his face with a small, reassuring smile. Still tense as a wire, her husband regarded her warily.

“Inuyasha,” she stated calmly but firmly, “it’s okay that you’re attracted to Sesshoumaru.”

“A-attracted?—to _HIM_?!” the hanyou spluttered in outrage, going beet red in the face as he lurched away from her. “No fucking way!”

Kagome blinked. “But...you moaned his name just now, didn’t you?”

“Moaned his...” Inuyasha repeated weakly before giving his head a furious shake. “You—you’ve got it all wrong!”

“Well, then, explain it to me,” Kagome entreated, taking his clenched fist in her hands. “I want to understand.”

Breathing heavily through his flared nostrils, he allowed her to unfurl his twitching claws. “...I _told_ you, Kagome, I think about _you_.” At her continued look of befuddlement, he bit out tersely, “I think about _you_...with Sesshoumaru.”

Once again, Kagome was caught completely off guard. If anything could have surprised her more than finding out her husband harbored gay fantasies for his older brother, it would be this. Her eyes went impossibly wide.

"You...you want Sesshoumaru to have _sex_ with me?"

"_NO!_" Inuyasha all but snarled.

Kagome shook her head, looking at him in total loss. "...I'm so confused."

Lowering his hackles, Inuyasha sighed. "It's not that I _want_ him to." Shooting Kagome a guarded glance, he continued. "It's just...pack privilege."

"Pack privilege?" Kagome prompted gently.

Still visibly uncomfortable, he forced himself on through gritted fangs. "I've explained to you before, that if our family was a pack, Sesshoumaru would be the alpha?" At Kagome's encouraging nod, he resumed with marginally less unease. "Well, there's this instinct that I have—that _all_ of my kind have—that the leader of the pack gets his pick of the bitches."

"So, even though I'm mated to you," Kagome ventured slowly, "by dog demon standards, Sesshoumaru still has a right to me?"

"...Yeah," Inuyasha ground out, his knuckles cracking as he flexed his claws.

"And the idea of him exercising this privilege turns you on?" she asked, her own voice going slightly raspy at the thought.

He looked at her sharply, his features twisting. "I..." Swallowing, he moved closer to her. "It's like...it's like how I feel sometimes when you 'sit' me or when you put your finger..."

"In your ass?" Kagome supplied helpfully, placing a hand on his knee.

“Yeah,” he said brusquely, his cheeks flaring red. “I like it, but I _don’t_—if that makes any sense...”

Kagome smiled in understanding. As dominant as Inuyasha was, he certainly had a bit of a submissive streak. In the context of pack dynamics, it made perfect sense—he was a beta male, second only to his brother in the hierarchy, but second just the same.

Leaning forward, she slid her palm up his thigh. “It’s not about _wanting_ it to happen—it’s about not having a choice but to accept it.”

“Right,” he breathed out as she curled her fingers around his half-hard length. “I’d _want_ to rip his throat out, but...”

“But it wouldn’t come to that,” Kagome whispered, stroking him back to full size once again.

“No,” Inuyasha groaned, his eyes glazing over with desire. “Even if I wanted to fight him to the death, you wouldn’t let me. You’d understand, just like you always do.”

“Mm,” Kagome agreed as she lowered her mouth to the swollen head of his cock, letting her warm breath puff against the moisture welling there. “I’d do whatever I had to do, to keep the peace between you two.”

“Gods,” Inuyasha said hoarsely as she kissed his tip, her lips and tongue working him open just the way he liked. “I’d have no fucking choice but to sit there and watch him take you.”

“I wouldn’t resist?” she murmured, rubbing her cheek along the smooth side of his shaft.

“At first,” he rumbled, his eyes sliding shut as he continued to narrate his fantasy. “But then...then it would start to feel good, the way he was touching you. You’d look at me like you were betraying me, but I’d know you just couldn’t help yourself.”

Kagome’s heart throbbed at the mental image—her clit, as well. Resisting the urge to relieve some of that pounding tension, she focused entirely on Inuyasha’s pleasure. Wetness trickled unchecked between her parted folds as she bent her whole body down toward his waiting cock, taking him deep into her throat with one last husky request—

“Tell me what happens next.”

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning pleasantly sore, her eyelids straining to rise above half-mast. After all was said and done, she'd only managed to catch a few hours of sleep, but she could hardly complain. Last night’s fantasy-induced marathon had been the best sex of her life—and that was saying something.

Judging by the way Inuyasha was drowsily grinding against her, he seemed to feel the same. Kagome shifted her hips a little as she reached behind her, guiding her husband’s hard cock to her folds. Inuyasha growled softly at her readiness, his claws curving in around her upper thigh as he parted her open to receive him.

“You’re so good, Kagome,” he murmured against her throat as he slid into the wet silken clutch of her womanhood. “So _perfect_.”

Kagome whimpered, relishing the sensation of him slowly breaching her, his massive length filling her up inch by tortuous inch. Sheathed fully inside her at last, he adjusted his hold, the pads of his fingers finding her clit, stroking it in time with his unhurried thrusts.

Hot and heavy, his breath flowed over her ear, his coarse tongue grazing the delicate shell. “I couldn’t ask for more than this.”

Rubbing her clit more roughly, he increased the speed and force of his thrusting, Kagome’s breath leaving her in little whiny pants. Her vision was tunneling, her sensation spreading out from that fine point of pleasure until her entire sex was alight and teeming with need—ready to combust at just the slightest contact.

“I want to give you more, Inuyasha,” she moaned as she grabbed his hand and let his cock alone drive her over the edge. “I want to give you _everything_...”

Inuyasha’s youki swelled as he growled again, his demonic nature stirring at the carnal invitation. His claws dug into her hips, his fangs scraping hungrily along her pulse.

“Give it to me, mate,” he rumbled, slamming into her convulsing sheath with bestial abandon. “I want it _all_.”

Hearing him call her ‘mate’ like that was the final straw. As he unraveled inside her, Kagome felt herself coming rapidly undone once again.

“Then he can have it,” she gasped out as he jarred her whole body in a series of rampaging thrusts, her chained orgasms storming through them both. “Sesshoumaru—Sesshoumaru can have his privilege.”

“..._WHAT?!_”

Kagome grunted as he wrenched abruptly out of her, toppling over onto his back. Turning over herself, she stared at him in hazy confusion, watching the pearly threads of his cum pulse from his cock onto the bedsheets beneath him. Faintly, Kagome frowned. Such a waste of good seed.

“...What’s wrong?” she asked him in muddled concern.

“_What’s wrong?!_” Inuyasha choked out. “_You—_how the _fuck_ could you even suggest such a thing?!”

Still confused, she propped herself up on an elbow. “You mean...about letting Sesshoumaru have his way with me?”

Inuyasha went purple in the face. “_Yeah_, that’s what I fuckin’ mean—what the hell else?!”

“Oh, calm down, Inuyasha,” she yawned with a wave. “It’s _your_ fantasy.”

“_Fan-ta-sy_,” he ground out, seething over every syllable. “It’s called that because it ain’t supposed to happen in real life!”

“But it’s not just _any_ fantasy,” Kagome said as she sat up. “It’s in your inuyoukai nature.”

“So what?” Inuyasha shot back, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “That don’t mean I gotta give in to it.”

“No, but...it was in your instincts to mate me, too," she reminded him gently. "You were reluctant at first because you didn’t want to hurt me with the mark, remember? But being mated has brought us so much closer together as a couple—don’t you enjoy the special bond that we share?”

Inuyasha’s ears drooped, his arms falling slack. “That’s completely different...”

“Is it?” Kagome pressed, smiling. “How can you say for sure that this experience won’t increase our intimacy even more? I don’t know about you, but last night was really something else—and that was just from _talking_ about it in theory!”

Inuyasha scoffed, glancing away. “...You’re nuts.”

Kagome’s smile broadened. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“...”

The miko tapped her cheek in thought, searching for a way to convince him—when a lightbulb went off in her brain.

“Look,” she said brightly as she turned, rummaging through a trunk at their bedside and extracting a vaguely penis-shaped vibrator. “You like watching me with _this_, right?”

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, pointing. “This is _Sesshoumaru_ we’re talking about here—not some disembodied plastic dick!”

Testing the power button, Kagome frowned, turning to rifle through the trunk again. “Hm, where did I put those extra batteries...”

“_Kagome!_”

“You have a point, of course, but for our purposes they’re the same,” she insisted matter-of-factly, giving the dildo a considering glance before slanting her eyes up at him. “Just think of Sesshoumaru as our sex toy.”

“...‘Sex toy’, huh?” Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his chin, unable to repress a smirk at the thought. “Heh. Wouldn’t the arrogant bastard just _love_ that...”

Kagome grinned, giving the neon green vibrator a tiny shake. “Why don’t we just call this little guy ‘Sesshoumaru’ from now on?”

Her husband chuckled as he folded his arms, his ivory claws resting lightly on the swells of his biceps. “Sure, why not.”

Maybe it was a Pavlovian response to holding her favorite toy in her hand, or maybe it was the sight of Inuyasha’s sculpted body looming over her with their combined fluids still glistening from his cock—whatever it was, Kagome found herself fast becoming hot and bothered all over again. Throwing herself onto her back with a gasp, she clutched the vibrator before her in a show of desperate anger.

“Sesshoumaru, you’re such a jerk for demanding this!” she yelled at the dildo’s wiggly tip, her voice breaking as it began to descend toward her. “D-Don’t you have any sense of what’s right and wrong!?”

Biting her lip, Kagome whimpered as she trailed the whole plastic length slowly down her neck and chest, rubbing the ribbed surface over one puckered nipple. Misty-eyed she glanced up at Inuyasha—who was staring down at her with a muscle twitching in his jaw—before easing the fake cock down over her flinching lower stomach and plunging the head of it straight into her sopping core.

“_Ah!_” she cried out sharply, bowing her spine as if in pain even though the thick vibrator had penetrated her easily enough. “_Stop_, Sesshoumaru—please, stop. Don’t go any further!” Whining, she drove the acid-green shaft into her deeper and deeper. “You—you don’t even _like_ humans, really!”

Tossing back her hair, Kagome grimaced as she pumped the knobbly plastic rod in and out of her hard and fast. “_Nnngh_. Stop...” Her breasts heaved, her nipples going rigid as she streamed at the force of her own frenzied pounding. “Sesshoumaru, you...you _monster_.” Flipping on the power switch seamlessly, she let loose a keening yelp, her whole body shuddering in earnest as the vibrating shaft hammered away at her G-spot. “What—what are you doing to me? Oh, _Sesshoumaru..._what are you doing to me with that big demon c—”

“Kami,” Inuyasha grumbled, dropping down onto the futon beside her. “You’re a shit actor, you know that?”

Blushing, Kagome scowled as she switched off the vibration—clawed fingers reaching between her legs to turn the sex toy on again. Arching a brow at her quizzical expression, Inuyasha lowered his slick hand to his own throbbing length.

“...Did I tell ya to stop?”

* * *

Thanks to ‘Sesshoumaru’, Kagome’s morning got off to a very late start. Hoping to the gods above that her walking didn't look as funny as it felt, she went about the village assisting Kaede with her daily miko chores—all while surreptitiously keeping an eye peeled for her favorite brother-in-law.

It was close to lunchtime when she finally spotted him. Standing beneath a tree on the outskirts of the village, he was watching Kirara chase Rin and Shippou through a flowering field, a flurry of petals rising with the firecat's every pounce. A small smile pulled at Kagome's lips as she approached him—a smile that promptly vanished as he turned toward her at last.

Cast from the branches overhead, strips of darkness slanted across his intimidating, otherworldly form. Feral eyeshine gleamed from his shadowed socket, his facial markings standing out in violent relief. Chilly and aloof, he regarded her in stony, predatory silence. Viscerally, Kagome was struck by just how _inhuman_ he was. How dangerous and powerful and unpredictable.

The furthest thing from her trusty sex toy.

Nervously, she swallowed, her warm greeting dying in her throat. _Scary_...

As his gaze sharpened upon her, she realized she had to say _something_. Despite the hours she'd spent anticipating this encounter, the flustered miko was coming up surprisingly short. Somehow, opening with '_Hi there! Seeing as how we're one pack and all, would you like to have sex with me in front of your brother? _' now seemed like the surest way to get herself melted on the spot. A cold bead of sweat trickled down her spine.

"...N-nice weather we're having," she stammered out at last.

Cringing inwardly, Kagome berated herself for how lame that must have sounded—kind of wishing he _would_ melt her down right then and there. As the tense seconds ticked by with Sesshoumaru continuing to stare at her, the miko wilted. If she'd had any doubts before that one could die of embarrassment, she was quickly becoming convinced otherwise.

A dark silver brow arched slightly. "I suppose."

Kagome straightened, a bit of her tension abating at this nonthreatening response. Taking it as permission to remain in his presence, she gazed up at him. Her brow furrowed as she studied him anew in the light of her burgeoning sexual interest. There was certainly a lot to admire in those fair features of his—a keen, perfect symmetry, underscored by the flawless marble of his complexion. Every regal angle exuded power and authority. Though he wasn't as stocky as Inuyasha, there was the same iron strength in the breadth of his chest and shoulders, and the few inches of height he had on his younger brother made up the difference.

The miko's blood warmed a little as she wondered where _else_ he might have a few inches on Inuyasha. Her thighs clenched at the stray, dirty thought, the cool sound of Sesshoumaru's voice cutting through her heated musings.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

Kagome started, as if from a stupor. Gods, how long had she been standing there ogling him...?

Finally registering his question, Kagome paled. Despite being presented with such a perfect opening, confronted with the stark reality of just _who_ he was and just _what_ she was proposing, the miko abruptly lost her nerve. Pivoting gracelessly on her heel, she fled back for home with a wave.

"No—that was all! ...Have a great day!"

Groaning, Kagome smacked her palm to her forehead the moment she burst across the threshold. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_. Her back slid down the doorframe as she collapsed in total humiliation, the 'idiot' mantra replaying in her head in a punishing circuit. She was still lying crumpled there when Inuyasha entered a short while later, his ears flattening in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, dropping down to crouch beside her. At her blank, listless stare, he took her firmly by the shoulders. "You didn't eat something weird again, did you?"

"No," Kagome moaned, "I wish." Shaking her head, she looked despairingly at her husband. "I tried to proposition Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's grip tightened with a jerk. "You did WHAT?!"

The miko sighed. "I wanted to ask him if he'd be open to the possibility of, you know, fucking me and whatnot." As Inuyasha went apoplectic, she continued dejectedly on, "But I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

Releasing her, the hanyou kneaded at the throb in his temples. "Gods, Kagome, you're insane, you know that?" As the slumping miko sagged further, he exhaled tersely, hooking a claw beneath her chin. "Don't look so put out—this is for the best. That whole plan was batshit from the start."

Kagome frowned, her brows drawing together. "I'm not giving up just yet."

"...Huh?" Inuyasha said, blinking.

With renewed determination, she clasped him by the knees. "This was just a first attempt—a testing of the waters. He didn't kill me for approaching him, and I'm starting to find him attractive, so let's focus on the positives, okay?"

The hanyou glowered, his arms crossing at his chest. "What's so 'attractive' about him?"

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha—you're brothers," Kagome said, grinning a little at his peevishness. She couldn't help but find him lovable, even when he was being a grouch. "You two are a lot alike."

"...I guess," the hanyou said with a grumble, his ears perking slightly as her fingers skimmed up along his thighs. "So, you can still see him going for it, can you?"

"Mhm," Kagome replied, a bit more confidently than she felt, her lashes lowering as she traced her thumb over his growing bulge. "He's a single male, after all." Biting her lip, she wrapped her fingers hard around her husband's clothed erection. "There's just one part I'm having trouble picturing..."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, his voice breathy with want as he undid the ties of his hakama. Pressing one clawed hand over her eyes, he pulled her wrist forward by the other, his fingers guiding hers along the ample length of his shaft. "Could it be..." he rumbled, his tone pitching colder, deeper, "the cock of _this_ Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome gasped, her hand seizing around him. "That—that's a _really_ good impression..."

Her pulse pounded as her touch traced along his hot, satiny hardness. Blindfolded as she was, the big cock she was fondling might very well be her brother-in-law's. Kagome's nipples peaked, her lower stomach clenching. It was a uniquely arousing thought.

As her thumb explored the smooth head and dampened slit, as she began to stroke him in earnest, the hand not covering her eyes fisted sharply in her hair. Kagome yelped a little at the bite of his claws against her nape, her pace slackening in shock.

"Harder, woman," he growled. "Or do you dare displease your alpha?"

_Not_ daring, Kagome clamped down, pumping him with as much vigor as she could muster. Her palm burned despite his natural lubricant, but she had no choice but to endure it. As the friction truly began to scorch her, he broke her grip with a snarl and forced her over onto her hands and knees.

She barely had time to breathe before his claws were ripping away her hakama, the sound of the shredding fabric making her heart lurch in exhilaration. Of course his lordship would have no regard for her comfort—let alone her lowly mortal garments. Shivering a bit at her helpless exposure, she inhaled sharply as he mounted her without preamble, his cock driving right into her.

Kagome cried out, her unacclimated sex straining to accept him in full. Coldly and roughly, he took his pleasure from her, with no thought or regard for her own. She was nothing more than a set of holes for him to use at will, and it scared and mortified her just how wet this fact was making her.

"You please me greatly, miko," he panted as he rammed into her harder still. "Does it frighten you, to know that I may take you like this whenever I choose? You may be my little brother's mate, but you are _my_ bitch, first and foremost."

Kagome whimpered. Her eyes streamed as she curled her nails into the tatami, her poor sex going near-numb from his brutal pounding. A thunderous pressure built throughout her entire body, a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before. As her thighs began to quake, as her spine began to seize, she feared it as much as she welcomed it—so caught up in it that she didn't even realize she was outright sobbing until the cock within her stilled, Inuyasha's voice addressing her in gruff concern.

"...Kagome?"

"It's alright!" she rasped, covering her own eyes this time as she turned back, peeking up at him with a quavering smile. "Please—don't stop."

* * *

With Sesshoumaru, Kagome observed, it was all about the subtleties.

Spying upon him through a gap in the hanging sheets, she had scarcely seen his expression change over the past half hour or so. Once, she thought she'd glimpsed the shadow of a smile—but that had turned out to be nothing more than a play of the light through the leaves overhead.

"You're still at it?" Inuyasha's gruff voice asked from behind her.

Kagome jumped a bit in surprise, her fingers strangling around the mostly-dry shirt she'd been unconsciously wringing in her hands. Turning back toward her approaching husband, she motioned for him to keep it down.

"I'm gathering information," she whispered, tipping her head toward the demon lord in the distance.

Glancing briefly through the slats in the clothes line, Inuyasha crossed his arms with a snort, clearly unimpressed. "Seems like a waste of time to me. He's just staring up at the clouds, like he always does."

Kagome pursed her lips in contemplation. "What do you suppose he's thinking about, when he does that?"

"Who knows?" Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Probably nothing."

Kagome's expression flattened. "You really don't give him much credit, do you?"

"I call it like I see it," her husband replied, smirking. "You're reading too much into things, as usual. Hate to break it to you, Kagome, but he's pretty damn boring. Most demons are."

"Geez, _someone's_ biased," Kagome said, her lips twisting as she twined a lock of his pretty silver hair around her finger. "Well, _I_ happen to like demons. I find them interesting. Your mother must have, too—although I don't doubt that your father was one heck of a guy."

Inuyasha looked askance, the high bones of his cheeks coloring slightly. "Feh, I guess."

Skimming her fingertips along the line of his jaw, Kagome smiled. "Anyway, I'm very lucky. With you, I get the best of both worlds."

Inuyasha's blush deepened as he met her gaze, his eyes a rich burnished gold. Standing on tiptoe, Kagome slid her hand back into his hair as his arms went around her, pulling her into him for a kiss which quickly deepened. Fangs nicked her damp swollen lips, his rough tongue chasing and mating with her own. Sighing into him, Kagome could already feel herself going weak in the knees with longing. Inuyasha must have felt it too, because his grip on her waist tightened, his lips breaking from hers briefly as he started to lead her back toward the entrance of their home.

"Wait," Kagome said huskily, her fingers curling into his haori as she tugged him over to the wall instead. "Let's stay out here."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha rasped, his hard body pressing hers up against the wooden planks. "You sure?"

With the laundry hanging opposite them, they were mostly shielded from view—except for the narrow openings at either end, where the slim wooden poles stood a little away from the house. Given that it was past midday, most people were either out in the fields or at home preparing supper. The odds of anyone walking past and catching them in the act were slim.

_Slim_, but not impossible.

Kagome's pulse kicked up at the inherent risk of it. Breathlessly, she nodded in reply, that faint incline of her head all the assurance Inuyasha needed to allay his reservations. Clawed hands fastened to her hips as he kissed her hungrily again, letting her feel just how excited he was at the prospect. Having sex out in the open appealed _very much_ to his demonic nature.

She barely had time to free the ties of his hakama before he was thrusting into her, dampening and bruising the soft clothed junction of her thighs. The frenzy of his need made her lightheaded, his naked cock so hot and heavy and unyielding in her fluttering hands. Growling in impatience, Inuyasha yanked her yukata apart beneath the sash, baring her legs before wrenching her panties aside and plunging straight into her wet open core. At the force of his entry, Kagome's head fell back against the planks, a low throaty moan leaving her lips.

Grasping her under the thighs, he hefted her up higher against the wall so that the full, generous length of him could freely penetrate her. Whimpering, Kagome clutched desperately at his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. Her legs wrapped around him, her hips slanting to set the angle she craved, to increase the contact and friction between their conjoined flesh just that much more. Rumbling deep in his chest, Inuyasha drove into her like an animal, like a man possessed, and she _loved_ _it_. Wetness trickled freely down the cleft in her cheeks, slickened the course so that he seemed to be flying in and out of her, making her straining walls go mad with the effort to seize him.

It was then, misty-eyed and panting, that she happened to glance through a widened gap in the breeze-ruffled sheets.

Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't quite as enigmatic as Kagome had first assumed. Maybe he was even a bit on the boring side, as Inuyasha had claimed. Or, maybe, he was somewhere in-between, perhaps simply waiting for _something_ to pique his interest in the humdrum of immortality.

All Kagome could really be certain of as their eyes met across the distance was that he was no longer staring up at the clouds.

The knowledge had her channel clamping down tight, the wanton thrill of that brief shared look sweeping her abruptly and completely over the edge. Through their bond, Inuyasha experienced her sudden flood of pleasure, his muscles drawing taut as he gasped a snarling curse against her throat. Inundated by her bliss and her walls' constriction, he was unraveling fast. Guiding his face up to hers, Kagome crushed her mouth to his as she rode out her climax and ushered Inuyasha toward his own. She kissed him hard as he came, never once glancing back toward Sesshoumaru, though the temptation to do so was near-overwhelming.

Smiling against her husband's panting mouth, she gave his spent cock another loving squeeze. Inuyasha groaned as he pulsed again within her. Still pinned to the wall, Kagome told him how good he felt, how good he fucked her—knowing how her murmured words would carry on the wind.

"No one could pound me better," she quietly boasted, nipping his lower lip.

Flashing her a cocky grin, Inuyasha ground into her again. "Damn straight."

Darkly, subtly, the wind around them seemed to rise, as though bolstered by some unnatural current. Kagome's heart raced. Her smile widened—

She could be subtle, too.

Slipping down from her husband's half-hard cock, Kagome took him by the hand and led him inside the hut, not bothering to right her clothes—or to fully close the curtain behind them.

* * *

Then again, maybe the 'subtle' approach wasn't the right tactic, after all.

In the days following her and Inuyasha's thinly-veiled backyard rutting, Kagome had yet to see any outward changes in Sesshoumaru's impassive behavior toward her. Maybe it wasn't his first foray into voyeurism. Maybe his response to her bragging about Inuyasha's prowess had just been a flicker of antagonism instead of a full-on riling-up. Or maybe she'd just imagined that reaction of his altogether?

Biting her lip, Kagome snuck another glance at him. A light breeze ruffled his silver hair and fur, rippled the ivory silk of his hakama and haori. Standing alone on a hilltop outside the village, he might otherwise have been carved from stone, as frigid and unmoving as he was. Head tilted slightly back, he was staring up at the clouds, as usual.

Kagome scowled in frustration. Didn't anything_ on earth_ interest him?

"Sesshoumaru-sama certainly has been around Edo a lot lately, hasn't he?"

"_Ah!_" Kagome exclaimed, the basket of herbs she'd been gathering toppling over with a start. "Sango-chan! I didn't see you there."

Shifting her own basket of freshly-laundered clothes in her arms, the taijiya smiled, the latest addition to her and Miroku's ever-expanding family dozing in the sling at her back. "Hi, Kagome-chan—sorry for startling you."

"Oh, it's alright," Kagome said with a flush, scooping up the spilled leafy sprigs by the handful. A slight crease formed between her brows as she slanted another look at the inscrutable demon lord. "...I guess he has."

"It must be because Rin-chan is coming of age." Sango's smile turned bittersweet. "Soon, she will marry and have a little girl of her own. If I were him, I would treasure these days with her, too."

Kagome's blush deepened. For a second there, she had been thinking along a decidedly _different_ line of reasoning. But now she felt totally ridiculous—_of course_ Sango was right. Rin was Sesshoumaru's precious ward; Kagome wasn't even on the radar.

Nodding, the frazzled miko mustered an answering grin. "I'm sure you're right."

After politely declining Sango's offer to assist her with the herb-gathering, Kagome continued on at a sullen, dismal pace, bruising most of the poor unsuspecting plants in the process. By the time her basket was full, the sky was dark with stormclouds—as if this day couldn't get any more depressing. She was just setting out through the muggy gloom when a streak of lightning split the air before her, and the rain came pouring down.

"Aw, give me a break here!" Kagome cried as she sprinted through the woods, getting drenched in a matter of minutes despite the generous tree cover.

Bursting past the forest's edge, she splashed through the sodden fields. As she stumbled half-blind over one slick grassy slope after another, she didn't even see what it was that finally tripped her. All she saw was her life flashing before her eyes as she slipped downward with a shout—before clawed hands caught her by the arms and steadied her.

Heart in her throat, Kagome stared up at the stony face of the Lord of the Western Lands. "T-thank you."

With the barest incline of his head, Sesshoumaru released her. But even through the chill and the damp, she could still feel the heat of his body against hers. Shifting a little in uncertainty, Kagome saw how his hair darkly gleamed, plastered in ribbons and slashes against his brow, chest, and shoulders. His clothes and fur were similarly soaked through. She wondered what he had been doing, hanging around out here in the rain as he clearly had? Her mouth even opened to ask him, when she noticed the heavy slide of his eyes over _her_.

Following the downward course of his gaze, Kagome gasped in shock at the state of her attire. With the summer days being as hot and sticky as they'd been, she had foregone her second layer of haori—and even her bra—not thinking how a sudden downpour would render her thin white kimono shirt totally see-through. Her nipples peeked rosy and hard through the translucent fabric, the pink flush of her breasts visible through it as well, in the patches were the shirt clung to her skin. The reflexive tightening of her grip on the herb basket hadn't done anything to help matters, either—as the stricture of her arms and the boosting of the basket had added a good deal more cleavage to the generous amount that was already spilling out through the skewed collar of her haori.

When she finally tore her mortified gaze from the sight, Sesshoumaru was looking away. _Pointedly_ away. There was the faintest tension in the line of his jaw, a harder glint than usual in his metallic eyes. Somehow, Kagome's nipples managed to tighten further, a reckless abandon burning within her at his undeniable _reaction_ to her.

"You can look if you want," she blurted. When his gaze snapped to hers, she nearly turned and ran _literally_ for the hills, but beneath her sane and healthy fear of him, there was a sense of certifiable _excitement_ that had her stepping toward him instead, until the fine ends of his fur tickled the bare skin of her wrist. "You can do more than look," she murmured, her lashes lowering as she studied his sharp, handsome features. "It's your right, after all...isn't it, Oniisan?"

His aura flared. The sear of it was so intense that Kagome couldn't have spoken again if she'd tried. As the heated moment dragged on without so much as a hint of expression from him, she struggled even to breathe. He was going to kill her, a small panicked voice within her whispered.

He was _really_ going to kill her.

As she started to step back from him, a sudden boom of thunder broke the brooding silence. Jumping a few inches in sheer fright, Kagome dropped the basket with a yelp and bolted for home.

It took a good thirty minutes for her pulse to even _begin_ to return to normal. Shivering against the doorframe in her damp clothes, Kagome had finally managed to pick herself up off the floor when Inuyasha strode through the curtain. After drying himself off in the threshold with a very canine shake, he frowned heavily at his bedraggled wife.

"Great. What's happened now?"

Kagome's lip trembled. "It's no good, Inuyasha. I went at it with everything I had. I'm so s-sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he approached her.

"I laid it all out there this time!" Crumpling to the floor again, Kagome huddled her knees to her chest as she wailed. "I came on to Sesshoumaru, and then he went homicidal, and now you'll have to fight him and—and—"

"Calm the FUCK down," Inuyasha yelled, a vein throbbing in his temple. As Kagome shrank back with a whimper, he exhaled tersely and began to pace. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

So Kagome told him. For a while, Inuyasha was silent, his ears lowered.

"Yeah, it sounds like you really pissed him off alright," the hanyou remarked, Kagome deflating miserably. "You don't just go rubbing up against a guy's fur like that, Kagome. You just _don't_."

"I didn't know. I..." Defeated, she looked up at him. "He really _does_ want to kill me, doesn't he?"

"Nah," Inuyasha said with a snort, Kagome perking slightly before his next words had her slumping dejectedly again. "If he _really_ wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

"...That's not very reassuring, you know."

"Anyway, it's clear he's not interested in you," her husband continued brusquely on. "So let's just drop it."

Kagome frowned. "Why wouldn't he be interested in me?"

"Gee, _someone's_ full of themselves," Inuyasha muttered, his ears falling flat.

"I mean," Kagome corrected, more softly, "what's wrong with me?"

"_Nothing's_ wrong with you!" Dropping into a crouch, Inuyasha unfolded her from her upright fetal position and pulled her to his chest. "He's just a bigot, okay?"

Curling her fingers into the slightly scratchy fabric of his shirt, Kagome nodded, frowning still. Inuyasha sighed into her hair. Drawing back from her, he glanced toward a gap in the door curtain.

"Looks like the rain's stopped," he said. "Why don't we go for a walk? That'll make you feel better."

Kagome smiled a little at this. Inuyasha was so doggedly practical about everything. Pressing a kiss to his brow, she stood with him and left the hut.

Outside, the summer sun was back with a vengeance. In no time at all, Kagome's hair and clothes dried the rest of the way, and feeling a good deal lighter than she had before, she gave Inuyasha's clawed hand in hers a squeeze and tugged him toward the shade of his namesake forest.

"Let's watch the sunset from here," she said, flashing him a radiant smile.

Grinning back with a glint of fang, Inuyasha gathered her up and sprang lightly into the trees. Finding the tallest one, he settled her down onto the branch beside him. Arm-in-arm, they watched the Jewel-pink sun slip beneath the horizon at last.

"I love you," Kagome said, turning his face toward hers with the slightest touch to his cheek.

Tightening his hold around her, Inuyasha kissed her lovingly in return.

As they glided to the ground, the kiss continued, Kagome sighing into him as he pressed her back against the trunk of the tree. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she broke from his mouth to trail her lips along his throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make your fantasy come true, Inuyasha," she breathed against his thrumming pulse.

“Didn’t I tell ya already?” he rumbled, tipping up her chin with a claw. His eyes glowed like molten amber in the twilight. “_You_ are my fantasy.”

Kagome smiled, catching his lips with hers again. Her breasts surged into him as he surged back into the cradle of her hips, his claws molding around one needy swell. Their clothes came off so quickly afterwards that Kagome couldn’t even recall who removed what—only that in what seemed like a matter of seconds, they were tangled together in the short, cool grass, burning flesh upon burning flesh.

With a growl that made her toes curl, Inuyasha flipped her over on top of him. Callused fingers guided her down by the waist, Kagome’s breath catching as she impaled herself on his waiting cock. Hot and impossibly hard, he gored straight into her slick heat, her back bowing and fingers splaying as her choked sex struggled to swallow him up and in. Moaning loud into the dusk, Kagome curled her nails against his muscular chest and began to ride him, each buck and swirl of her hips eliciting a tantalizing flare of his youki or bite of his grasping claws.

Detaching a hand, he smoothed his palm along the taut, twisting plane of her stomach, giving her exposed clit a stroke as he watched her breasts bounce and sway. “...Sesshoumaru’s a fucking idiot.”

Breathlessly, blissfully, Kagome laughed. Planting her hands firmly against her husband’s pecs, she rose most of the way off of him, giving him a moment to take in the sight of his thick cock glistening against her tiny slit, to savor the anticipation, before she plunged down onto him all the way. Inuyasha arched off the ground with a snarl. Whimpering and clenching at the stab of pleasure that tore through her, Kagome didn’t even notice at first how deathly still the air had gone—or how abruptly the darkness of night had descended upon the forest.

When Inuyasha’s arms seized around her, she’d thought he’d simply been passionately embracing her, until she saw how his fangs were bared and his hackles were raised. Panting in lust and confusion, she gripped his shoulders and followed the leftward line of his glare—her body going as tense and rigid as his.

The afternoon storm had _nothing_ on the shadowed tempest of demonic energy that was thundering down upon them. Through the dark crackling haze of youki, Sesshoumaru materialized, moonwhite against the darkness, radiating power and intimidation as he strode toward them—just as menacing and intent as he had been on that night years ago, when he’d come after his father’s sword.

“_Inuyasha_,” the demon lord seethed.

Kagome's eyes went round as saucers as Sesshoumaru swept toward them, his golden gaze narrowed and searing. If she weren't so stunned, the absurdity of being accosted mid-rut might have registered—but as it was, all she could do was numbly stare at the force of scintillating hostility that was barreling down upon them. Beneath her and within her, Inuyasha remained rigid, so frozen that he didn't even react when Sesshoumaru snatched her by the arm. Yanking her off her husband's cock, the Western Lord deposited her on the ground at his booted feet in a messy, gaping sprawl.

Kagome yelped as his claws dug into her just below the shoulder, but Sesshoumaru's glare was riveted on his younger brother. "Your woman presented herself to me this day," he bit out, the words 'your woman' darkly edged as he released her so abruptly that her hands flew forward to keep her from face-planting in the grass. "Such a brazen display." His eyes scored hotly over her flushed heaving breasts, her nipples standing stiff beneath the palms that clapped belatedly to them. "Even an _idiot_ can see that she is in desperate want of discipline—is she not, little brother?"

Kagome's panicked gaze darted to her husband. Fangs still bared, Inuyasha stared venomously at Sesshoumaru, his flexed claws lancing into the earth. Every muscle was ridged and strained, as if he were suspended on the bleeding edge of lunging for his elder sibling and ripping the condescending smirk off his face. The hanyou scarcely seemed to breathe as the seconds stretched on, an unspoken battle of wills ensuing between the two glaring males.

Leaves rustled in the demonic breeze. Glittering motes of dust swirled the air.

Then, Kagome heard the sound of swords thudding to the grass. Her head whipped around, her jaw unhinging at the sight of Sesshoumaru reaching for the fastenings of his armor.

"Shall I give it to her, then?" the daiyoukai asked coolly, rhetorically, as he cast the heavy plates of metal from him. "The firm hand this wanton bitch needs?"

Kagome's face went beet red. She'd never been so insulted in her entire life! Yet despite Sesshoumaru's vicious slut-shaming—or dear gods, maybe even _because_ of it—lust coiled hot and tight in her belly like never before. The same dark, primal shift was occurring in the youki-laden atmosphere that surrounded her. Kagome's trembling thighs clenched outright at the feral glint that lit the demon lord's mirrored eyes, as Inuyasha's ears fell in unmistakable submission.

Her husband wasn't going to fight for her honor. He wasn't going to defend her from Sesshoumaru in the slightest.

"Yes, Aniue," the hanyou thickly said, as though the words were being wrenched from him.

Kagome's jaw dropped again. _Aniue_?! Had hell frozen over while she wasn't looking? But she didn't have the luxury to contemplate this paradigm shift.

A swift and terrible exhilaration descended upon her as Sesshoumaru forced her over onto her hands and knees by the nape. Tears pricked her eyes at the sharp twist of his claws in her hair. The line between fantasy and reality dimmed and blurred. Kagome's stomach roiled with desire and fear and adrenaline, the gravity of the situation finally setting in—

She was going to be fucked by Inuyasha's _demon _of a brother_._

The impulse to break and run clamored through her, but even if she really wanted to, Kagome knew it was useless. It would be like trying to outrun the wind. Helplessly, she whimpered. Her eyes sought her husband's, but he wasn't looking at _her_ so much as he was looking at what Sesshoumaru was _doing_ to her, as he bent her body toward the ground.

"Wait!" she cried out, wriggling futilely beneath the overwhelming pressure of his claws and youki. "Sesshoumaru, _wait_. Maybe we shouldn't—"

The clawed hand not wedged between her shoulder blades fastened to her protesting mouth, his fingers muzzling her with a brusque, inward thrust. Kagome's eyes flared as she choked and spluttered around them.

"Clearly, your woman questions her place, Inuyasha," the demon lord said stonily as he shaped her steeply down and split her legs wide open with his silk-clad knee. "Do _you_ question it?"

"No," Inuyasha grit hoarsely out.

Kagome's throat went dry. With the half of her face that _wasn't_ presently smushed to the grass, she saw her husband's cock visibly harden in response to Sesshoumaru's callous manhandling of her. The sight sent a frission of arousal streaking straight to her exposed, throbbing sex. Her spine held its supplicating curve even as Sesshoumaru's grip detached from it, his cool hand sliding around and under her to knead at her heavy breasts. Her moans muffled against his buried fingers. Her sharp whine smothered when he gave her nipple a quick, harsh pinch.

Alarmed by her own traitorous reactions, she looked in hazy distress to her husband. Inuyasha's chest was tight, his breathing a little labored. But his eyes were as glazed with want as her own. From the standing beam of his cock, a bead of precum tantalizingly glittered.

"_Ah!_" Kagome gasped loudly and shamelessly as Sesshoumaru withdrew from her lips and pinched her again. "P-please! No more..."

The slick fingers that had been inside her only seconds ago trailed wetly down her throat to soothe at her hot puckered flesh. Her nipples remained greedily erect as he continued to ravage them, with an air of pent-up aggression that Kagome could only wildly and lustfully attribute to their heated encounter from earlier that day.

Near the base of her neck, her mating mark seemed to burn in reprimand. Yes, she had been terribly wayward—she realized that now. She understood how badly she needed to be disciplined for it, as he rolled her breast in his bruising grip. How _deprived_ she had been of such discipline, as each scratch of his claws jolted through her needy core. The idea had her hips rocking back against him in contrition, seeking relief in the punitive press of his cock.

She yawned for it, _yearned_ for it. To be taught her proper place in the pack. In this shared desire, she met her husband's hooded stare.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered to Sesshoumaru, wetness dribbling in a hot trickle down her inner folds. "I'm sorry, I...please...please, just..."

Lightheaded with need, she raised her hips to him again in wordless appeal. Dazed as she was, she thought she heard an answering whisper of silk. When a truly monstrous column of flesh crushed against the cleft in her cheeks, Kagome flinched away with a start. Her muddled mind cleared in an instant. Was that his _forearm_?

Kami, she thought in a panic, _please_ let that be his forearm.

He was a dog demon—not a _horse_ demon!

"It seems she is beginning to understand," Sesshoumaru said to his riveted brother as he seized her hips and hauled her back against him. A choked cry broke from her lips as the huge head of his erection breached her gushing slit. "How _tight_ she is—it's a good thing you loosened this cunt for me, first."

Kagome's thighs tensed, her stomach lurched. Gritting her teeth through the sudden shock of her orgasm, she clamped madly around him as he pistoned into her with a snarl. Between the crudeness of his words and the ruthless invasion of his demonic cock, it was almost more than she could bear—_almost_. If she'd had any doubt remaining as to who the sex toy was in this scenario, that doubt was fast evaporating. More so than thrusting himself into her, it was as if Sesshoumaru was thrusting _her_ onto _him_. Using her like an object, like a juicy piece of meat he'd just happened to appropriate from his younger brother. Never addressing her directly, but speaking to her mate instead.

A part of her was indignant at this barbaric treatment, but mostly she was perversely amazed by it: the raw carnality of Sesshoumaru indulging in his alpha privilege. Kagome shivered at the baseness of it, surrendered herself to the pure physical thrill of being no more than a conduit for his own selfish gratification—and for that of her husband, who was now stroking himself openly and eagerly to the sight of her being so fiercely plundered. Stretched senseless and filled to the womb, Kagome groaned as her battered sex convulsed around Sesshoumaru again, her second climax washing over her in muted waves.

"Yes..._oh gods yes_..." she sobbed, tears of ecstasy, of gratitude, coursing down her cheeks. For Inuyasha. For Sesshoumaru. For whatever cosmic forces had conspired to bestow her with this otherworldly reaming. "...thank you..."

Distantly, she felt the thick rod of flesh inside her still. Without unsheathing himself from her, Sesshoumaru lifted her up against him. Kagome let out a small 'eep' as her knees hit the ground again—and Inuyasha caught her in his lap.

"Pleasure your mate," the demon lord commanded her huskily, as he resumed a slower, steadier version of his ramming circuit within her.

Kagome blinked back at him in surprise. It was the first time he had spoken directly to her.

Returning her attention to her husband, she sank to her elbows between his skewed legs. Holding his misted gaze all the while, she used both of her hands to guide his veined, torrid hardness into her mouth. His lips parted as hers closed around him, the tapered curve of his fangs provocatively enlarged. Lengthened claws fisted in her hair as she sucked him to the rhythm of the pounding she herself was receiving. Sesshoumaru controlled the pace entirely, Kagome deepening and accelerating her motions over Inuyasha as his brother did the same to her. The passages of her mouth and sex strained beneath this dual onslaught, both cocks within her perilously swelling as she felt herself teetering on the verge once again.

But her human body was woefully overtaxed. Tremors wracked through her as her weary muscles struggled to maintain the tension—the beleaguered walls of her inner channel most of all. Inuyasha growled at her strangled moan of frustration, pleasurable though it felt around his deep-throated shaft. Kagome continued to hum in despair. The last thing she wanted was to dampen his enjoyment with her own thwarted release. _Gods knew_ she'd had more than her fair share already, but Sesshoumaru's wicked sex just felt entirely too good in her own.

And so she could have sobbed all over again in relief when she felt a skimming touch against her clit, the deft pads of his fingers teasing at the tight bundle of nerves that was dripping wet from the weeping and pumping of her core. In record time, she was hurtling toward release over that frictionless course, throttling at both ends as Sesshoumaru stoked her to staggering completion. Her eyes squeezed shut upon it, the twin vises of her throat and sex closing snugly around the cocks that surged inside her.

As the riot of sensation dragged him over at last, Inuyasha rasped to Sesshoumaru, "Finish in her."

Kagome startled at this request. Judging by the bite of his clawtips into her hips, Sesshoumaru did as well. A second wind seemed to possess him as _he_ possessed her, driving into her with the same sort of untapped ferocity he had unleashed on her poor victimized chest. Too distracted by the effort of swallowing down Inuyasha's unprecedented load to ponder too much over it, Kagome focused on breathing through her nose instead—thanking the gods for birth control and saying a quick prayer that Sesshoumaru wouldn't split her in half with the savage way he was going at her.

Still it was all she could do not to gag on her screams when he crashed hard against her cervix. Current after scalding current of demonic seed pulsed into the depths of her defenseless center. A low, spine-tingling roar of satisfaction reverberated through her and Inuyasha both. Potent and raw, youki sizzled within her—a painless, but indescribably strange sensation. As it dulled, the stinging hotness of her chafed ass and thighs rose to eclipse it. When at last Sesshoumaru finally softened and withdrew from her, the overwrought miko let her husband's equally-spent cock tumble from her lips.

"...Kagome," Inuyasha murmured.

The gaze of pure love and adoration he was beaming down at her set her heart alight as he pulled her to him and sealed his panting mouth to hers. Boneless, Kagome melted into him, her fingers combing through the silky tousle of his hair as she kissed him back on a sigh. As strange as it was considering what had just transpired, Kagome had forgotten for a moment that Sesshoumaru was even there—until the clink of his armor locking into place drew her and Inuyasha's attention to him.

Sliding Tenseiga and Bakusaiga into place at his hip, Sesshoumaru regarded them in turn. His cool amber eyes were as unreadable as ever. Irrationally, Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Somehow, seeing him standing there perfectly composed while she and Inuyasha were still stark-naked and sex-mussed made her want to squirm. As his fur re-settled around his right shoulder, Sesshoumaru strode forward, as if to step straight past them, like any other obstacle in his path—before he knelt swiftly down instead, and grasping Kagome by the collar, steered her face upward and slanted his lips full across hers.

In a single broad swipe, he claimed the breadth of her mouth, his coarse tongue parting from hers in a slow, gleaning scrape. Eyes wide, Kagome stared up at him as he straightened from her. Red-faced and gaping, Inuyasha was similarly speechless—though whether more from shock or anger, Kagome couldn't say. It was entirely possible a capillary or two had burst in his brain. Sparing them both a slight, enigmatic smile, Sesshoumaru flicked an errant lock of his hair over his shoulder and continued on.

"...Until next time," he said, vanishing into the twilit woods.

"What...what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha spluttered after him, paling a little as he recovered from his stupor at last. "..._Next_ time?"

"I think," Kagome managed weakly, threading her twitching fingers through his own, "...we're _both_ his sex toys now."

As Inuyasha glanced anxiously at her, she worried her teeth over her still-tingling lower lip, and dared to wonder what the fantasies of an _alpha male_ might be...

_The end...?_


End file.
